1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register which includes a plurality of department keys for introducing the department information in the registration operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic cash register has been developed which employs a plurality of department keys for introducing department information in the registration operation. In such an electronic cash register, the registration operation is conducted by inputting the quantity information (the number of items purchased by the customer) through the numeral keys, and then actuating one of the department keys to which the purchased commodity belongs. The electronic cash register functions to read out the unit cost information related to the selected department to calculate the amount of the commodity and update the total amount accumulated in the department memory. Department keys are required for each of the deparments to be specified. Accordingly, in the conventional electronic cash register, it is impossible to increase the number of departments without creating difficulty in operating the electronic cash register.
Further, it is possible for the unit cost to change depending on the current time information even though the commodity does not change. If another department key is assigned to the commodity when the unit cost is to be changed, the number of department keys becomes considerably large. This may result in an erroneous input operation.